A Day In the Life of 'Don't Rub the Lamp'
by MidnightGypsie
Summary: One-shots that show a small piece of what the lives of the characters of 'Don't Rub the Lamp' is like.
1. Names

**(A/N): Hello wonderful readers! Welcome back to the fabulous 'Don't Rub the Lamp!' series! Some of you are probably saying 'Wow! That was quick!'. All I have to respond to that is…YAY FOR PROCRASTINATION OF SCHOOL WORK!**

**Anyway, so a little about these one-shot's: Most (if not all) I'm going to try and write in third person. Just to see how it goes. As the title says, these one shots are just some outtakes in the lives of the characters. Most of these will have significance to the next full story in the series; so I defiantly recommend reading these short stories.**

**Well, enough of my rambling! Here's the disclaimer!**

_**DISCALIMER: I do not own any of the original character's in the Aladdin series. I only own Lisa and Sarah…although if you tell Lisa ANYONE owns her, you'll probably end up with a Sai through your throat.**_

**On that note, enjoy the first story!**

**

* * *

Lisa sat on the balcony railing of the palace, idly sketching the landscape that lay in front of her.**

It had only been a few days since Jafar's death. Sarah was still passed out in their room; completely unaware of the blue presence that had been watching over her every night.

Aladdin and Jasmine were having 'alone' time a lot more often, most likely due to the near death experiences both had faced and barely survived.

Carpet was resting; not that Lisa could blame him. The poor guy had been turned to glass, shattered, and then put back together within a fifteen minute time span. She would be pretty wiped too.

But, that left the Ninja Rat all by her onesies.

She could have spent time with Husam, honing her weapon-wielding skills further, but she had had enough of fight for a little while so she had settled on her other passion: art.

She had just finished the last bit of the rough sketch and was about to pull out her paint, when she heard the distinct flapping of wings coming through the archway behind her.

Lisa turned her head to see Iago perch himself beside her.

"Aren't you supposed to be bed-ridden, Turkey?" she asked, the annoyance apparent in her voice.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I am. But even someone as lazy as me needs to get up and stretch his wings for a bit. You, of all people, should understand that!"

Lisa's scowl lightened a bit.

She had never thought of Iago as a creature who actually NEEDED anything. She only saw him as a selfish puppet whose loyalty was for sale to the highest bidder and who only ever WANTED.

'_But,' _she mused, _'he DID save Aladdin and all of us from Jafar…He may have made mistakes in the past…but I guess things even as low as IAGO deserve a second chance if he wants it.'_

It was then, thinking about her past experiences with him, that Lisa started seeing the resemblance between herself and the parrot.

They both had a controlling force over them in their lives; his was Jafar, hers had been drugs.

Both had a strong passion for treasure hunting and adventure; the only difference being she was in it for the journey and he was only in it for the end profit.

They had both broken away from their controlling forces and started living life as THEY wanted it.

'_And both of you have a horrible temper,' _said a voice in Lisa's head that sounded infuriatingly like Sarah's.

"Why do you call me that?" Iago's voice brought Lisa out of her reverie.

"Huh?"

Iago rolled his eyes. "'Turkey'! Why do you call me 'Turkey'? I have a name; it's Iago. I'll say it slowly for ya: EEEE AAAAHHHHH GOOOOOOO!" he shouted in her ear.

Lisa shooed him away from her ear, irritated.

"I know what your name is, you loud mouth!"

"Then why," Iago continued, "do you call me 'Turkey'…I AIN'T EVEN OF THE SAME FAMILY!"

Lisa smirked. "You're both poultry aren't you?"

She then snickered as Iago threw himself exasperatedly into a lying position on the railing.

"If you remember correctly, "Lisa said, causing Iago to look up, "'Turkey' was the first thing I called you when we met. And my first nicknames tend to stick. So, just be grateful." She leaned down so she was nose to beak with him and she had a sinister smile on her face. "I grew up with a kid whom I affectionately named 'Ass-Wipe'. Trust me Turkey; your name could be a lot worse."

Iago's face contorted into one of consideration.

"Yeah, I guess it could be worse. Well, I'm all chatted out. I'm going to go lounge in luxury for a bit." Iago said, hovering up and slowly starting to fly off.

That's when Lisa's conscience got the better of her.

"Thanks for getting rid of Jafar for us…"she trailed off as she reached for her paints.

Iago stopped in midair and looked at her. That was as good as 'thank-you-s' got with Lisa. Iago seemed to understand this and just nodded.

"Don't sweat it, Doll Face."

Lisa cringed and growled a little.

"Don't call me that!" she shouted at his flying form.

Iago turned and smirked at Lisa.

"If you remember correctly, 'Doll Face' was the first thing I called you when we met. And my first nicknames tend to stick."

And with that final remark, Iago flew away; leaving Lisa to seriously consider wearing duct tape over her mouth for the rest of her life.

* * *

**(A/N): Well, what did you think? Just a quick little interlude between the two almost friends. Don't forget to review!**


	2. TICKLE FIGHT!

**(A/N): Hello everybody! **

**I have for you here the second one-shot in the series, a little Sarah/Genie fluff for you. Now, before I go on to the reviewer response, I need to say something in big bold letters so everyone will see it and I won't get in trouble:**

****IMPORTANT NOTE**:**

**THIS ONESHOT IS RATED PG-13!!! IT HAS A QUITE A BIT OF SEXUAL TENSION IN IT! IT IS NOT A LEMON, BUT IT DEFINATLY HAS THAT FEEL TO IT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ. **

**Okay, now that that's done, on with the responses!**

**To lovesaphira: **Yes, they are very funny together. That's why I wanted them to be the starter of the one-shot series. Enjoy!

**To SaveroftheMoon: **Nah, you're not crazy. Any two who are that similar and that different at the same time are bound to become friends! Thanks for reviewing!

**To Halloween29: **Wait no longer, love! Here's part two!

**To Dimonah Tralon: **I feel like one-shots are great fillers between the movie stories…Kind of like the TV show was. Hmm…Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**To Liana-Wolfe: ***raises brow* Chain you up?…Is it just me, or is Mozenrath "needy" in more way than one? Hehehe…Don't let him kill me for that one. Your sketches were awesome! I feel so honored that you would think my story good enough to sketch for! Thanks again!

**To smallncrazy91: **Glad you like it! Here's the next one-shot!

**To DxS Phreak: **Yeah, they are. Even if they don't think so. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**To Rose Colored Mirrorshades: **I am very happy that you enjoyed the first installment of my one-shot series and I hope that I do not fall under your expectations. Do not worry about the quick reviews. In your situation, I think you have more important things to think about than my story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**To Dragon-Girl-Begins777: **Thank you for reviewing! Hope you like part two!

**To Luiz4200: **Thanks for your suggestion. I'll keep it in mind for upcoming one-shots, but I really wanted this one to focus on the rekindling of the relationship between Sarah and Genie. I hope you enjoy it.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ALADDIN CHARACTERS OR GENIE…I WISH I OWNED GENIE **CLOSES EYES AND MAKES THE WISH…THEN OPENS HER EYES AGAIN** NOPE, NOTHIN'. **

**Okay guys, once again; before you read this, you need to read the important notice. **

**

* * *

**

All was quiet on the sunny day in Agrabah.

In the palace, it was peaceful and serine…until…

"AHHH! Genie, stop it!"

Shrill giggles and boisterous laughs broke the silence.

"Aw, c'mon Sarah! You know you love it!"

The servants of the palace flattened themselves against the walls as the feminine blur of dark forest green material sprinted past; soon followed by the much larger and much more masculine blur of blue.

Sarah ran into her room (very thankful that Lisa was out flying with Carpet) and slammed her door. Walking into the middle of the room, she only had a second to catch her breath before Genie came in behind her and re-closed the door.

"Genie…" Sarah warned, backing up slowly. "Stay away from me with that thing!"

"Oh, you mean this?" Genie asked innocently, holding up a large peacock feather.

"Yes I mean that!" Sarah snapped at him. "You know perfectly well I'm ticklish!"

"Well, of course I know THAT Wweetheart…" Genie said slyly as he approached her, only causing her to back away. "I just want to find out where exactly you're most ticklish at."

Sarah squeaked as she felt the back of her ankles collided with her bed, causing her to tumble down. In a flash, Genie was on top of her, tickling her mercilessly with the feather.

"G-G-GENIE! Sss-sstop!" she giggled. "I mean itttt! Or else!"

"Or else what?" said Genie, not backing off an inch. In fact, he just tickled her more. "What are you going do to me?"

"This!" Sarah managed out as she pushed up with all her strength and rolled over so that SHE was now on top. She straddled his waist to help keep him still and held his wrist together above his head with her (now healed) left hand. With her right, she proceeded to tickle right under his ribcage; where she knew he would suffer most.

Genie couldn't even form words he was laughing so hard. He kept trying to shout out her name and the word 'stop', but all he managed to do was make the sound of the snake.

Finally, what Sarah had been trying to achieve happened: Genie's grip became slack.

Like a flash, Sarah stopped tickling, grabbed the feather, and threw it across the room. Before it could hit the floor, she pinned Genie's wrist down again; this time one with each of her own hands.

She rested her head on his chest, allowing them both to catch their breath. When she had regained hers, Sarah sat up and leaned her forehead against Genie.

"Now," she said, "what are you going to do about THAT?"

Sarah sat back to watch his reaction. Genie's smile turned to a smirk as his eyes went from playful to passionate and…what?… was that…lust in his eyes?

Sarah visibly gulped.

"I'll show you," said Genie, his voice lowering an octave.

Genie deftly flipped her, switching their positions; only his body still stayed between her legs. Then, he slammed his mouth into hers, drinking her in.

Sarah closed her eyes in rapture, and clinched her fist under Genie's gentle grip.

As their tongues started a complicated dance, Genie's hands ran slowly down Sarah's arms and body, coming to her waist to trace designs in the material of her halter top. With her wrist now free, Sarah brought her hands away from above her head griped the back of Genie's shoulder instead.

Their kissing grew more heated, and Genie's hands started to crawl higher. Feeling no protests from Sarah, Genie's left hand gave her breast a gentle squeeze.

Sarah moaned and bent her knees up; causing Genie's body to brush more intimately with hers and him to give her an answering moan.

Genie's mouth left hers and started to make a trail down her neck, stopping every once in a while to bite playfully; only causing more pleased sounds from Sarah.

Sarah's hands, which had been gripping and scratching Genie's back, started to lower as Genie's hands started to climb higher.

Her hand reached the waistband of his pants just as his hand reach the tie of her top.

Genie and Sarah pulled back and looked into the other's eyes; both searching for the answer to the unasked question.

Yes, they both wanted this and yes, they were ready.

Sarah leaned up to take Genie's mouth in hers, when...

"Well slap me thrice and hand me to my mama!"

Genie jumped into the air and put a good four feet between him and Sarah.

A flushed Sarah sat up and turned to see her best friend leaning against the door frame with one hand over her eyes.

"Can't you at least lock the door?! I live in here too, you know?! Better yet, find another room!"

Lisa turned and walked out of the room, still cursing and mumbling to herself.

Sarah and Genie looked at each other again; Sarah hoping to continue.

But no; the moment was gone.

Sarah flopped back onto her bed, took a pillow out from under her and covered her face with it; groaning in frustration the whole time.

Genie let out a laugh and leaned over, pulling the pillow away from his love's face.

He smiled at her pouting look.

"Hey, it's okay Sweetheart. We have forever to get to that…Maybe you should go make sure our Ninja Rat isn't gouging her eyes out."

Sarah sighed, knowing at this point that bodily harm may be a possibility for her friend , stood up from the bed and gave Genie a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks, Genie." she said, making her way out of the room.

When her footsteps had completely disappeared, Genie stood up. He let out a long breath and shuddered, trying to get his own hormones under control.

Well, Sarah wasn't the only one who was disappointed.

As Genie started to leave the room, his eye caught on something.

He smirked and picked up the long peacock feather.

"I think I may hold onto this…"

* * *

**(A/N): There you have** **it! Some good ol' tension between Sarah and Genie. Anyway, I hope you all liked it. Remember to review! Oh, and if you didn't read the notice at the top and you were offended by the content of the chapter, then you can't get mad at me, you had been warned!**


	3. A Change in the Flow

**(A/N): **_**Midnight Gypsie creeps onto the empty stage and sighs as she hears the crickets chirp. She nods to IrishBeerIsGood, who then turns the amps up to an 11. Midnight Gypsie takes a deep breath, and…**_

**IIIIII'MMMMMMM BAAAAAAAACCCKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, I apologize profusely and I beg for everyone's forgivness. There is no excuse I can give you as to why I took so long to get this chapter up. But here's the good news…IT'S SUMMER WOOHOO! NO SCHOOL! And for me and IrishBeerIsGood, NO HIGH SCHOOL EVER AGAIN IN LIFE!!!!! I'M DONE! **

**Now that that's out of my system, I got more good news for ya. I decided not to do the summer show this year, so I could spend time with my family and work before I got off to college. So, I'll have a lot more free time which means more writing, which means I might actually FINISH THIS BLOODY STORY SEQUENCE! **

***pants for breath***

**Not that I don't love this story, I do. And I love you guys. **

**And, to show how much I love all of you, I wrote TWO chapters for this. AND I'm gonna publish them together. Hopefully that'll sustain you until IrishBeerIsGood (who is writing the final chapter in this one-shot series) can finish her Lisa-chapter.**

**After that, we go to "Aladdin and the King of Thieves…plus Sarah and Lisa"….That's not the name of the fic, though. I have yet to come up with that.**

**Okay, so with that, here's the reviewer response:**

**To ****Dimonah Tralon****: **Yeah...hehehe...funny thing about locking doors...when you're in the moment, you tend to forget...hehehe…Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy these next two chapters!

**To ****lovesaphira**: Really? They're cute together? Thanks for saying that! I hope you like these next few chapters! Keep reviewing!

**To ****DxS Phreak**: hehehe…Well, I think I shocked quite a few readers with that twist in the mood…Basically, I was just trying to show that Genie and Sarah were on a new level and show that Genie was living up to his word about acting on impulse. Glad you liked it!

**To ****smallncrazy91****:** Of course. Lisa just had to ruin the romance with her cynicism. Thanks for reviewing!

**To ****Liana-Wolfe****:** *rolls eyes* OMG Mozenrath. Let her draw and do her school work…Well, I guess that comments a little late, hehehe…How are you and that ol' sorcerer doin'? Oh, and thanks for reading and reviewing!

**To ****Halloween29**: Yeah, she can be a moment killer. But as you'll soon see, she can also be a moment maker! Thanks for reviewing!

**To ****AuroraandRosalieWannabe****:** Yes, I'm sure they were disappointed too. But, ya know, it'll happen eventually. *sigh* Hope you enjoy the next few chapters!

**To ****Rose Colored Mirrorshades****:** I am so sorry about the long break in updating. But, as I'm sure you well know, life just has a way of getting a hold on you. Anyhow, as I've stated previously, this last chapter served as a show of Genie's new-found confidence and his promise to live every day to the fullest when it comes to Sarah. Also, the chapter was placed about two months after Jafar's defeat in my mind's eye. I hope those explanations help you in seeing the last chapter a bit more realistically. As far as the future is concerned, I hope you enjoy these next two chapters as much as you have previous installments.

**To ****Luiz4200****:** *smiles brightly* I'm glad you liked it! Hope these next two aren't a disappointment to you...hehehe, I made a rhyme…

**To ****Arin2****:** Welcome to the story! I'm glad you're enjoying it…I just wish you had started at a time when I DIDN'T decide to take a major hiatus…any who, you bring up a valid point about the time difference…one that shall be addressed in later chapters of the third movie installment. 'Til then, you'll have to wait! Thanks again for reviewing and I hope you enjoy these next chapters!

**To ****SaveroftheSun****: **hehehe…I wouldn't do that in a Disney Fanfic…would I…? Nah…? Anyway, thank you for reviewing!

**To ****MisticDust****:** Hello my fellow graduate! ...I hope…Yes, it was a sweet chapter. I felt like the audience needed some Sarah/Genie love! Sorry for the delay in updates! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**To ****Padme4000****:** Yeah, the whole situation was loose-loose…But fear not, it will be resolved! Please keep reviewing!

**To ****chukisses4u****:** Thank you for calling me awesome and, yes! I shall do the third movie. And soon, hopefully. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Whew! Now, here's the disclaimer!**

_**DISCALIMER: I do not own any of the original character's in the Aladdin series. I only own Lisa and Sarah…although if you tell Lisa ANYONE owns her, you'll probably end up with a Sai through your throat.**_

**Now that that is over with, I shall wish you all happy reading!**

* * *

::Third Person's POV::

"Okay, here we go. On the count of three; one, two, threeeee…"

Sarah and Lisa both strained as they tried to lift Sarah's large vanity. Despite Lisa's strength plus Sarah's…they only managed to get it about two feet away from its original place.

As they set the vanity down, Sarah leaned over it to catch her breath as Lisa cracked her knuckles, irritated.

"Good Lord, Sarah! How much make-up DO you have?!?"

"Shut up, Lisa. Some of its jewelry and collection items that YOU nick for me on your raids… Tell me again WHY you won't let us empty it out and then move it?"

"Because it'll take another three hours for you to get all your crap out, sorted, organized into little carriers, add the potpourri, say a prayer for safe travel--"

"And picking it up and putting it back down won't?"

Lisa's blue eyes turned to ice as she glared at Sarah. "Just pick it up again."

After countless walk-ins and narrow escapes, Sarah had finally talked the Sultan into giving her her own room in the palace. This way both she and Lisa could have their privacy; i.e.: Lisa could stop walking in on Sarah and Genie's "lovey-dovey time" and that unfortunate accident that involved seeing Lisa half naked would never happen again.

The two girls had to set down the vanity the fourth time and were only halfway to Sarah's new room down the hall.

"And why," Lisa started, breathless, "isn't your big, blue boyfriend helping us with this?"

"Oh, I don't know," Sarah replied, "something about you threatening him with an umbrella and a Sai if he ever came within ten feet of you again…"

_Oh! _Lisa remembered, _that was when he walked in on me changing clothes, thinking Sarah would be in there…_

"Okay, fair enough."

Sarah took a deep breath and was about to start hauling her vanity again, but a voice stopped her.

"Girls!"

Both Sarah and Lisa turned to see the Sultan coming down the hall, Razoul at his side.

"Yes?" asked Lisa.

"Is there something we can do for you, sir?" Sarah added.

"Actually, yes there is. I would like to talk to you both privately in my study…if that is alright with you?"

"Well, of course, Sultan…but…See, we're trying to move this to my new room and I don't want to leave it in the middle of the hall-"

"Oh, don't worry about that," the Sultan cut her off, "Razoul would be more than happy to move your things into your new room, won't you Razoul?"

"Actually, your highness, I-"

But the Sultan had already walked away. Sarah smiled and glided her way quickly past the guard to follow the Sultan. Lisa though, decided to take her time.

She walked slowly past Razoul, at which point he glared at her and said "You WILL pay for this one day, Street Mouse."

Lisa just shot him a cheesy grin and said "Do be careful with the delicates, won't you darling?"

Just as he was about to make a grab for her, she zipped past and quickly made her way to the Sultan's study, laughing all the way.

* * *

Lisa and Sarah glanced nervously at each other and then back at the Sultan. They were standing in his study, waiting for him to say something. He looked very serious and very concentrated…both were extremely out of character.

_WHAT IF HE KICKS US OUT?!?_ Sarah thought._ Did he find out that we've been lying to them all this entire time about who we are? Dose Jasmine know? Aladdin? Oh hell, what if Genie knows? Will he forgive me? Will he hate me forever? What's going on?!?_

Lisa was having similar thoughts:

_Oh shit. _Lisa thought. _Did he find out I was getting secret information from…wait, I got rid of that source…Maybe he found the knick-knacks I swiped for Sarah and Jas! Aw man, what if he kicks us out?_

"So…what is it that you need, your highness?" Sarah asked timidly.

"Girls, I wish to discuss with you the impacts you each have made here at the palace."

Both the girls glanced at each other again, but let the Sultan continue.

"Lisa, you first."

Lisa took a step forward.

"Lisa, it is easy to see that out of the two of you, you are the one more likely to take immediate action. You are skilled in all fighting styles I have ever seen and you are smart about when and where to use them. You have an impeccable knack for understanding the criminal mind…a talent that sometimes makes me a little nervous." The Sultan sent a sly look towards the dread-locked girl and she just smirked back. "You also care deeply for your family and friends, though you have an odd way of showing it, and you are and excellent judge of character. Now, knowing all this, I decided to ask you something very important."

Both girls held their breath, unsure of what to expect.

"Lisa, would you consider taking over as Captain of my Royal Guard?"

Lisa's eyes got wide and Sarah almost choked on her own spit.

"Are you serious?" Lisa asked.

"Never more so. You have the exact strategic mind I need guarding both me and my people. Not only that, but having this position might…keep you out of mischief?" the Sultan said with a grin.

Lisa was about to make a smart-ass response before Sarah butted in. "But Sire, what about Razoul?"

"Oh, Razoul and I had a long talk and I simply informed him that his prejudice against the poor and those who have committed past crimes are doing nothing to help our kingdom. He is still a member of the guard, but he has been relieved of the title of 'Captain'."

Lisa's smile could not get any wider as she walked over and started to shake the Sultans hand.

"Sultan, of course I accept! But…what about Sarah?"

Sarah looked at Lisa in shock. "What about me? Lisa, this is your time! I don't need to be anything! As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"It is just that kind of selflessness," the Sultan said, "that has caught my attention, Sarah. You put your loved ones before yourself, and that is a very honorable trait to have. Not only that, but you know the value of honesty and justice. You care about Agrabah and its people, because you were once a part of it."

At this point the Sultan walked over to Sarah and took her hand. "I told you once that you give very good advice, and I remember my words well. It is knowing all this, Sarah, that I ask you to be my Royal Vizier."

Sarah's jaw touched the ground.

"B-b-but I'm just me! I'm your soon-to-be son-in-law's sister! And I'm a woman, to boot! Won't you get a lot of flak for giving me this position?"

The Sultan laughed merrily at Sarah's reaction. "To answer all questions, in order: Yes, you are 'just you', that's how you got the position; I was going to give the position to my soon-to-be son-in-law in the first place, remember? I am very well aware of the fact you are a woman. And why should I care about 'flak' as you called it? The only people whose opinion I care about are in this palace with us."

Sarah was speechless. When she and Lisa had fallen into this world, she NEVER in a million years would expect THIS.

Sarah smiled widely and (loosing her head for a moment) wrapped her arms around him and caught him up in a tight hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!"

"I take it that's a 'yes'?" the Sultan asked through a strained voice.

"Yes, yes. Of course, yes," Sarah said as she broke away from the hug and straightened out her clothes. "Sorry, your majesty."

The Sultan giggled. "Perfectly alright, Sarah m'dear. Now, off with you both. Tomorrow, you start your new duties!"

Both of the girls bowed and left the room. Once in the safety of the hallway, Sarah looked at Lisa.

"Can you believe this? Us? The Captain of the Royal Guard and the Royal Vizier?"

Lisa smirked at her sister. "I know what you mean. I know we were supposed to be part of the movie now; but this…"

Sarah smiled and nodded as they rounded the corner, making their way to her new room. "I guess Disney DOES make dreams come true."

Both stopped dead in their tracks as they came upon Razoul, trying to lift up Sarah's heavy and over stocked wardrobe.

Lisa smiled sadistically. "You have no idea."

Sarah watched apprehensively as Lisa approached Razoul.

Razoul acknowledged her with "What do YOU want?"

Lisa's smile widened.

"Dance, Monkey Boy, dance."

Sarah slapped her hand to her head.

_It's gonna be a looooooong year._

* * *

**(A/N): Wow…7 pages there, people! Now, just press that little arrow and goooo…**


	4. The Birthday Part 1

**(A/N): To one-shot number 4! Enjoy!**

_**DISCALIMER: I do not own any of the original character's in the Aladdin series. I only own Lisa and Sarah…although if you tell Lisa ANYONE owns her, you'll probably end up with a Sai through your throat.**_

* * *

::Third Person's POV::

Aladdin and Jasmine lounged happily out on the balcony, completely content in each other's company.

"So," Jasmine said idly, "what do you want to do today?"

Aladdin shrugged "I don't know. Any ideas?"

"Hmm, just one…" Jasmine replied with a sly grin, before leaning up and pressing her lips to his.

Aladdin smirked into the kiss.

It had been absolute heaven for him and Jasmine ever since the girls started working for the Sultan. Now don't get him wrong; he loved his sisters, he really did. But when they were idle, they tended to be…well…troublesome.

Yeah, Sarah had Genie and he kept her occupied. But Lisa…Lisa got restless really easy. Especially with her new-found connection as the Captain of the Palace Guard, she would always find some new hide out to raid or some bad guy to snag…and she always wanted him to come along for the ride.

Yes, Aladdin loved Sarah and Lisa; but he was looking forward to a nice, relaxing day of nothing.

"Holy crap, guys! Stop making out, NOW! We have a problem!"

Aladdin and Jasmine tore away from each other and looked at a very frustrated, very rushed Lisa.

"What is it, Sis? Is everything okay?" Aladdin asked.

"NO, everything is NOT okay! C'mon!"

Lisa grabbed both Jasmine and Aladdin's arms with a vice-like grip and dragged them down the hallways of the palace.

"So here's what happened;" she started. "After I finished a workout with the dancing monkeys and a sparring session with Husam, I went to find Sarah. She's working on a design for a 'Captain's' outfit. Her door was open so I walked in. See, she has a calendar up in her room and I happened to glance at it, and well….THERE!"

By this time, the trio was standing in front of Sarah's large calendar in her room.

Aladdin and Jasmine's jaws dropped.

Sarah was notorious for keeping track of everyone's birthday. She would always inform the cook and have a special dinner prepared, or slip them a small 'anonymous (like they didn't know who sent it) gift'.

And there, on the calendar date of April 24th, written in green ink were the words 'My Birthday'.

"Sarah's birthday is today!?!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"My thoughts exactly," Lisa stated dryly. "What are we gonna do?"

They were all silent for a minute before Jasmine snapped her fingers.

"I have an idea…"

* * *

(1 hour later)

"Sultan, are you sure you left the document in here?" Sarah asked again, for what seemed like the millionth time.

She was currently extremely disheveled; sitting among about fifty open scrolls, looking for what the Sultan said was a 'direly important document'.

"Oh, yes my dear! I am certain it was in here…Look through that pile of books again." Sultan said.

Sarah let out a sigh and started (once again) digging through the piles and piles of books and scrolls.

_I certainly hope this will work. _Sultan thought._ I'm not sure how long I can keep Sarah occupied._

(In the Marketplace)

"Jasmine, I'm not entirely sure WHAT to get Sarah…"

Jasmine rolled her eyes at her fiancé.

"You mean to tell me that you've been with her for years…and you still don't know what she would like?!?"

Aladdin looked at her and grinned sheepishly. Jasmine sighed.

"Don't worry about it, love. I'll take care of it."

Aladdin grinned boyishly at her before walking over and pecking her on the cheek.

Jasmine smiled despite herself and mumbled "men" before going back to shuffling through the different materials.

* * *

(In the Kitchen)

"I still don't understand why _I_ have to be here!"

Lisa glared at Iago before lifting the knife she was using to cut up cashews menacingly.

"Because you like all those pretty feathers on your body and not in the center piece."

Iago laughed nervously.

"Hehehe…Too true."

Lisa blew out a mouth full of air and ran a hand across her brow.

"Look, Turkey. Just make yourself useful and bring me that coco."

"Okay, okay." As Iago flew the coco over to Lisa, he asked her the question that had been burning in his mind ever since she had "asked" him to help her with Sarah's birthday cake:

"So, why you're so involved with making Green Eyes a birthday cake? I though you weren't into all that festive stuff."

Lisa glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"This is different, Turkey," she replied as she added in the coco. "This is Sarah. If anyone deserves a happy birthday, it's her."

Iago nodded.

All was silent for a moment until…

"…still don't understand why _I_ have to help."

Iago then yelped as the knife narrowly missed him and took off his longest tail feather.

"Hehehehe…Great aim toots!"

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked sadistically. "I missed."

* * *

(Later, in a Palace hallway)

"Oh. My. God."

Sarah sighed as she rolled her shoulders cracking them quite a bit.

"I can't believe I spent all that time searching for some important documents and they were IN HIS ROOM the entire time….and on my birthday, too. Oh Lord, I just want to eat a nice big dinner, take a long bath, and-"

"Hey, hey, hey Sweetheart!"

Sarah jumped and turned around to see Genie floating quickly to her. She smiled tiredly at him.

"Hey Genie. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm just fine. How are you?" he asked, floating in front of her; thus blocking her way to the dining area.

Sarah sighed. "Sore, tired, and hungry."

Genie "awed" sympathetically.

"Oh, you poor, poor thing. Here, I know just what'll make you feel better."

With that, Genie swept Sarah into his arms and gave her a long, soothing kiss.

Sarah sighed happily as they broke apart. "Thank you, Genie. That was really nice; but I really just want to-ah…"

Sarah cut off her sentence as she felt Genie's hands start to rub and work the kinks out of her back.

"Sweetheart, your back is a mess! C'mon, let's go to your room and I'll work those out for you."

"But Genie, won't they miss us at dinner-mmnhh!" Sarah cut off her sentence one again as Genie coupled his 'magic hands' (no pun intended) with soft kisses to her neck. "Okay, just for a bit".

Genie smiled against her skin as he led her down the hall, AWAY from the dining room.

* * *

(About 2 hours later…)

Sarah huffed angrily as she made her way (once again) to the dining area.

"Stupid boyfriend! God, if I didn't love him as much as I do, I'd kill him with my bare hands. He gives me a back massage, dotes on me for a bit, then puts me to sleep and disappears! Jeeze, some birthday. I even missed dinner!"

At this point, Sarah reached the door to the dining room. She sighed and brushed her bangs out of her eyes, opening the door.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!"

Sarah jumped ten feet into the air and screamed bloody murder. After getting her rapidly beating heart in check, she looked around the room and nearly started crying in joy.

The dining room was decorated with all sorts of shades of greens. There were presents at one end of the table, an array of Japanese food at the other (complements of Genie) and a large, chocolate nut cake in the middle.

"Oh my Lord, guys! You didn't have to do this!"

"Oh, NOW you tell us-ow!" Iago cut off as Lisa poked him on his 'vulnerable' spot with her Sai.

Jasmine walked up to Sarah and wrapped her in an embrace. "We know we didn't HAVE to, but we wanted to. You always do so much for us, Sarah. This day belongs to you."

"Yeah," added Aladdin, "Jasmine planned this all out for you."

"So, the lost document…?" Sarah asked.

"A fake." Jasmine replied. "You did wonderfully, father."

"Oh, yes…I suppose I was rather convincing, wasn't I? I mean, I was known to be quite the trickster in my younger days!" the Sultan boasted.

"And Genie?"

"I had to keep you out of the dining room somehow, Sweetheart." Genie smirked as he leaned down and kissed Sarah's cheek before whispering in her ear "Just consider that part one of your birthday present."

Sarah blushed ten shades of red before Aladdin said "The one you should really thank, though, is Lisa. Without her, we would've never known it was your birthday."

Sarah broke away from Genie and walked over to Lisa.

"Is that true?"

Lisa sighed "Of course it is, Sarah! You're always so worried about everybody else having a special birthday; it's only fair we pay you back!"

Sarah rolled her eyes at her friends _seeming_ indifference and gave her a hug.

"Thanks sis."

Lisa rolled her eyes, but smiled lightly as she hugged back.

"Yeah, yeah, okay; that's great. But c'mon, Sarah! Let's break into this sushi before it starts to smell!"

Sarah laughed and walked over to the table.

It truly was the BEST birthday she had ever had.

* * *

**(A/N): And that's 6 pages! So, I hope this is enough to keep you all from killing me for taking sooo long! The next one-shot is being written by my editor and best friend, IrishBeerIsGood. **

**Remember, Reviews are wonderful and nice; but flames are stupid and useless!**


	5. The Birthday Part 2

**(A/N): Hello again, readers! I hope you're ready for another amazing chapter!**

**Okay, before I get started with the Reviewer Response and the Disclaimer, I just want to let you know that I did NOT write this chapter. It was written by my amazing and TALENTED *pointed look* best friend and editor, IrishBeerIsGood. **

**That being said, here are the Reviewer Responses:**

**To ****Liana-Wolfe****:** Glad to know you two are doing okay. I'm glad that you liked these last two chapters, and I hope you like this one too! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**To ****Dimonah Tralon****:** I'm happy I could make your day a bit brighter! Yeah, it will change a few…ah…relationship and status things in KoT; but nothing plot altering. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**To ****lovesaphira****:** Yes; yes I am on break. Thank God! I was so sick of school!!!! Ehehehe…Thanks for reviewing!

**To ****AuroraandRosalieWannabe****:** I'm glad you liked it so much! Yeah, that was just part one! Here's part two: Lisa's birthday! *dun dun duuuuuun*

**To ****SaveroftheSun****:** I know, I know! But what can I say?...Life sucks. Anyway, I've already got KoT all plotted out in my head…now all there is to do is write it! Hehehe…Here's your update!

**To ****smallncrazy91****:** I know what you mean! For the last three years, all my parties have been me and my friends out for pizza and a movie, or the like. I guess that has something to do with my birthday being Dec. 23, the day before Christmas Eve…*sigh* Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**To ****Luiz4200****:** I'm glad you enjoyed the two chapters! Don't worry, there will be plenty of Razoul/Lisa hate in KoT! Hope you like this chapter!

**To ****Rose Colored Mirrorshades****:** I'm glad this chapter lived up to your expectations. Yes, I am fully aware of Eden's existence. I made the decision when I first started writing the DRTL series to ignore her. But, due to your comment, I am starting to rethink it. I may write a one-shot involving her in the future, but for now I'm going to focus my attention on finishing the movies. While Lisa is more than happy to forget their origins, Sarah is not. I will be touching more on this subject in the third instillation of this series. About the fourth chapter, I purposely wrote it that rushed to better help the reader understand the mood of anxiety and rush that the characters themselves were feeling; putting together a full blown birthday party in merely a few hours. Anyway, I love hearing from you and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

_**Disclaimer: I own only Sarah and Lisa. The plot was written by IrishBeerIsGood and inspired by 'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again' (Phantom of the Opera) and 'September' (Earth, Wind, and Fire).**_

**Okie Dokie! Enjoy this final one shot!**

* * *

_Breathe in…_

A quarter of a century…

_Breathe out…_

25 years…

_Breathe in…_

1,300 weeks…

_Breathe out…_

9,125 days…

_Breathe in…_

219,000 hours…

_Breathe out…_

13,140,000 minutes…

_Breathe in…_

788,400,000 seconds and counting…

_Breathe out…_

These are the thoughts that run through my mind as I sit here contemplating Time and how fast it seems to have gone by when you stop and take time to think about Time…

Today is mine and Sam's birthday.

A quarter of a century ago, we were born…

…then left on an orphanage doorstep in the middle of January.

Were we left by a woman, to destitute to take care of us?...Were we left because our mother was a drunk and wanted nothing to do with us?...Where was our father?...Did he have a say about what was to happen to us?...Did our father even know we existed?...Did our mother die giving birth?...

I don't even bother trying to answer these questions anymore. I've never known the answer, and I doubt I ever shall. When I was younger, I contemplated these burning questions constantly. I blamed Mother for forsaking us. Didn't she love us? Didn't she want us? Why weren't we good enough?...

_Breathe in…_

Was Mother the one to blame?...Was it some higher power playing a cruel game with us?...Was it God?...Was it Fate?...

_Breathe out…_

Sam and I didn't celebrate our birthday. To us, it was nothing more than the anniversary of the day we were abandoned. Why celebrate something painful? After Sam died, I still did not celebrate our birthday, other than to have a small glass of wine in his memory, much like what I'm doing now: sitting on a balcony with a small glass of wine.

Remembering Sam.

He was my whole world, until the drugs ripped him away from me. It's still painful to this day to think of what happened to Sam.

I prefer to remember happier times, not that there were many, but, looking back, I've learned to cherish those few precious moments I had with him…

Sam's face lighting up when I showed him my very first painting…Sam pretending to be King of the Mountain while wearing a daisy chain crown I made him, using our bed sheet as a cape…Sam telling me that I was his bestest friend ever...

I finished my wine and stood up. It was no use dwelling on past events that I could not change…Sam was gone. He wasn't coming back, and there is nothing I could do to ever bring him back. He now lives on in my memories….

_Happy Birthday, Bestest Friend…I love you._

_Breathe in…_

* * *

(In the Palace Dining Hall)

"All right troops! Does everyone know their part in Operation Give Lisa A Happy Birthday?"

Sarah was in the Dining Hall in front of Aladdin, Jasmine, the Sultan, Genie, Carpet, Abu and Iago. It was Lisa's birthday and Sarah was determined to make it a happy one for her best friend.

"Aladdin and I are going shopping to find the perfect presents for Lisa," said Jasmine.

"I'm going with Jasmine while she finds Lisa's presents," said Aladdin.

"You mean that after living with Lisa all these years, you have no idea what she'd like?" asked an incredulous Sarah.

"I had the same problem for your birthday, Sarah," replied Jasmine.

Sarah just rolled her eyes. "Men," she mumbled. "Alright, You Highness, what are you going to do?"

"The rest of us are in charge of decorations and the meal," said the Sultan, looking as excited as a school boy.

"Good. Alright men! Hop to it!" Sarah said.

"Um…Sweetheart?" asked Genie. "Who's going to make the cake?"

Sarah's eyes got as large as saucers as she realized that she had overlooked one of the most important parts of any birthday.

"I can do it. Everyone else already has a job." Sarah said confidently.

"I'll come check on you when I'm done with my job, ok?" asked Genie.

"Alright," Sarah said, as she made her way to the kitchen. Once inside, her confidence faded away as she looked upon unfamiliar objects and odd looking food.

_How do I even start to make a cake?_

* * *

(One Hour Later)

Genie stood in the doorway of the kitchen, mouth open and eyes wide. Sarah was in the middle of an extremely gooey, sticky substance that she was currently trying, and failing, to shove it into a baking pan.

"Um….Sweetheart?" Genie asked tentatively. "What in the seven deserts is that?"

Sarah looked up from the goo and looked at Genie like he had grown a third head.

"Lisa's cake, of course. Why? Is something wrong with it?" she asked.

"Well…cakes aren't supposed to be that sticky…or gooey…or that huge…Sweetheart, what exactly is in that batter?"

Sarah wrestled away from the goo and picked up a list that was partially covered in…something.

"Let's see, there's eggs, flour, vanilla extract, olive oil, brown sugar, regular sugar cause Lisa loves sweet things, some sort of cream, something that I wasn't sure what it was, but it was pretty so I put it in there too, something called 'wakame', chocolate, almonds, lemon juice, blue berries, peaches, maple syrup, and oregano. Oh, and some more chocolate."

At hearing what was in Sarah's 'batter', Genie laughed, which made Sarah angry.

"Ok, so I can't make a cake, but someone had to do it and everyone else had a job already." Sarah said determinedly.

"It's ok, Sweetheart. I'm sure Lisa would appreciate just the simple fact that you care enough for her to try and make a cake. You go get cleaned up and get ready for the party and I'll take care of the cake." Genie said with a smile.

"Ok, I guess. I'll leave it to you." Sarah replied, with a smile of her own. She took off the apron that she was wearing and handed it to Genie. "I'll see you later," she said as she left the kitchen.

"Just leave it to me, Sweetheart!" Genie said. He then turned to face his opponent:

The Goo.

He turned into a Ghostbuster, complete with his own Proton Pack.

"Viggy, Viggy, Viggy! You have been a bad monkey!" Genie said as he fired up his Proton Pack. He shot the goo and it exploded into a million sticky pieces, covering Genie and the rest of the kitchen.

"He slimed me," said a shocked Genie.

* * *

(Later, in a Hallway)

I was walking down a hallway, trying to postpone the inevitable party I knew Sarah was going to throw for me when I heard the flapping of wings behind me.

"Hey Doll Face," said Iago.

I stopped and turned around as he continued to fly towards me.

"What?" I asked, not in the mood to pick on him.

"I'm your escort to dinner this evening," he said as he landed on my shoulder, his tone of voice obvious that he didn't want anything to do with 'being my escort'.

I sighed. "Very well, I knew I'd have to go eventually."

As we headed to the dining room, my thoughts once again turned to Sam. We never celebrated our birthday, and I was reluctant to break this tradition. But Sarah was the one who was giving me this party, so I could weather it out for her.

We reached the doors and I slowly pulled them open.

Standing in front of a long table was Sarah and Genie, Aladdin and Jasmine, the Sultan, Carpet and Abu. They were all smiling.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LISA!!!"

"Hit it, Genie!" said Sarah.

Genie snapped his fingers and suddenly, from everywhere and nowhere, music sounded. But not just any music, it was one of my favorite bands, Earth, Wind & Fire.

_**Do you remember, 21**__**st**__** night of September?**_

_**Love was changing the mind of pretenders**_

_**While chasing the clouds away**_

_**Our hearts were ringing**_

_**In the key that our souls were singing**_

_**As we danced in the night**_

_**Remember, how the stars stole the night away**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

As the music washed over me, Sarah came up and gave me a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Lisa." She said with a smile. "I know how you feel about your birthday, but I thought that you deserved something special."

I looked around the room. It wasn't heavily decorated; it was simple, a few streamers here and there, and not much else. I walked over to the cake and what it said almost made me loose it and start crying in front of everyone:

_Happy Birthday Lisa & Sam_

I turned quickly to see where Sarah had gotten to so I could thank her for remembering Sam. Everyone was dancing; Al and Jas, Sarah and Genie, the Sultan was flying on Carpet. Even Abu and Iago were dancing. I suddenly realized how alone I was. Everyone had someone to be with.

I turned back to my cake and gazed at Sam's name.

_Why did you have to leave me?_

"Happy Birthday, Doll Face."

Iago had flown up beside me and landed on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Turkey," I replied, turning away from the cake.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Iago asked me.

_Because I have no one to dance with…_

"I don't dance."

"Sure you do!" Sarah had come up to us and heard what I said about not dancing. "It's your birthday. You have to dance!"

She grabbed my arms and dragged me and Iago, who was on my shoulder still, to the 'dance floor'

Sarah started dancing and I followed suit, letting the music guide my movements.

_**My thoughts are with you**_

_**Holding hands with your heart to see you**_

_**Only blue talk and love**_

_**Remember, how we knew love was here to stay.**_

I started to get into the music, just like I used to back home. I was surrounded by people who loved me, and for a single moment in time, everything was alright in the world. Maybe this wasn't such a sad birthday after all…

_**There was a **_

_**Ba de ya, say do you remember?**_

_**Ba de ya, dancing in September**_

_**Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day…**_

* * *

::Third Person POV::

As the ice-blue eyes gazed upon the activity in the dining hall, they specifically watched a tall, slender woman who was currently dancing to her favorite band. If you looked close enough, you might have seen a smile on that woman's face, something that wasn't there as often as it should have been.

_Happy Birthday, Bestest Friend…I love you._

The spirit shut the door to the dining room and started down the hallway. Before it faded away, a whisper was heard:

_I will always be with you…_

* * *

**HA! You were surprised by the ending, weren't you reader!? I know you were, because I was! I read that and Instant Message'd IrishBeerIsGood and was like "HOLY CRAP!"**

…**Yeah…So, that's the end of this one-shot story…thing…Up next, DRTL 3! Yay!...I still need to come up with the title…**

**Love, Michelle**

**PS: Reviews are nice, but flames suck!**

**PPS: The lines that Genie says while fighting The Goo are from Ghostbusters I and II.**


End file.
